La vida es muy corta para sólo sobrevivir a ella
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Hay gente que busca su media naranja. Yo soy una por mi misma entera, pero no entendía lo incompleta que estaba hasta que Connor me lo mostró. Yo creía que sabía todo porque conozco la tortura, el terror, la sangre y la familia vampírica, pero nunca supe lo que es el amor y cómo te enaltece y te destruye si le dejas.


Hijo.

Una palabra desconocida totalmente para mi hasta hace poco. Al principio, para mi no eras más que un parásito que me obligaba a alimentarme más, nunca estando saciada como si todo el alimento que ingería te lo llevaras tú. Dicen que las embarazadas comen por dos, pero nunca pensé que de este modo, aunque también es cierto que nadie sabía de cómo era posible tu existencia.

 **\- Esta mujer ya tuvo una segunda oportunidad. Tendría que habérmelo dicho antes.**

Angel peleando por mi vida. Nunca lo sabrás, él no querría contarte detalles tristes, aunque estoy segura que no te mantendrá al margen de nuestro oscuro pasado. Él peleó por darme una segunda oportunidad, pero yo ya la tenía. Wolfram & Hart me había resucitado siendo humana. Nunca lo pedí, fue algo que se me dio, pero era un regalo envenenado.

Pensarás que era una buena noticia, pero no. Yo no quería ser humana, de hecho sigo sin querer. Lo consideraba una aberración habiendo pertenecido a una estirpe superior, al linaje de los Aurelius, pero ahora me da miedo, mucho miedo. No por mi, sino por ti. ¿Cómo te puedo dejar en un mundo así? El Clan de Angelus tomó parte del mundo y lo destruyó tan fácilmente que me da auténtico terror dejarte en un mundo así. Desearía encerrarte en una cueva como nos tuvo el Maestro y mostrarte sólo el lado del bueno del mundo, alejado de gente como yo, aunque fuera mentirte, pero Angel no lo permitiría. Dudo que puedas estar orgulloso de mi. Tu madre no contribuyó a un mundo mejor, sino a una era de terror que acabó en cuanto el primero de nosotros cayó.

Un alma, eso bastó. La misma alma que tú me proporcionas como si fuera un pago. No, no te lo exijo, ni siquiera querría que tuvieras que pagar por algo que pueda darte. Lo hago muy voluntariamente. Querría volver a los días donde estábamos más conectados que nunca. Querría sostenerte entre mis brazos y saber qué aspecto tienes o cómo me miras.

Ojalá nunca fuera una mirada de terror, no podría soportarlo, pero sé que esto será sólo temporal. En cuanto salgas al mundo exterior y dejes de estar protegido en mi vientre, perderé tu alma y todos los sentimientos que me unen a ti.

Ojalá pudieras quedarte conmigo para siempre.

Ojalá pudiera haberte elegido un nombre, pero tu padre ya lo hizo.

Connor. Sin apellidos. Angel nunca me dijo los suyos y yo olvidé mi verdadero nombre.

 **\- Dile que hice esto por él.**

Nacido de la sangre pero sin sangre. No habrá nacimiento, sólo muerte, esa era la profecía y se cumplió. Técnicamente no naciste, simplemente me esfumé. La muerte, siempre fui yo, incluso dándote la vida. Una criatura tan inocente y pura no puede todavía estar tan cerca de criaturas de la noche como nosotros pero sé que Angel no lo permitirá. Confía en él, Connor, por favor.

No confíes en Holtz, te miente. Ojal pudiera decírtelo, pero técnicamente dejé de ser Darla. Tengo su imagen, tengo sus recuerdos, eso me haría a ella, ¿verdad? Pero ya no sé ni lo que soy ni quién soy.

Al menos, no perdí mi alma pero debo mantenerme en un lugar neutro, por más que lo he intentado no pude comunicarme con ninguno de vosotros. ¿Seguiría oliendo a los humanos como una vampiresa? Os veo rodeados de ellos y de Lorne. Él es soportable, los humanos no.

Me suelo conformar con mirar actualmente. Siempre fui una mujer de acción, siempre tomé yo misma cada decisión que marcaría mi vida, desde que el Maestro me convirtió hasta este momento, pero ahora me han arrebatado todo.

Tuve el mundo entre mis manos. Mi linaje no era puro, pero podría serlo y lo perdí. Tuve todo cuando por lo quería vivir y también lo perdí.

No pertenezco a ninguno de los mundos. Es cuando más entiendo a Angel y nunca podré decírselo.


End file.
